Tomodachi
by RK13
Summary: Matt needs to clear his head so he goes to visit an old childhood friend
1. Chapter 1

Matt, Tai, Sora, Ryo, Wes-17

Rika, Mimi, Takato, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta-16

T.K., Kari-15

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I only own the plot and the character Wes Barnett.

Chapter 1

Matt Ishida was sitting in his chemistry class trying to stay awake as his teacher kept droning on and on about how important it was to be able to name ionic compounds and to find out how to get their molar mass. He couldn't concentrate on what the teacher was saying, he looked around the class and noticed that some people were texting, others were sleeping, some were trying to stay awake like Matt, and others were actually paying attention and taking notes. Matt stifled a yawn, and continued looking around the room until his gaze landed on Mimi Tachikawa.

Ever since Matt was in the digital world he had feelings for the bearer of sincerity, but he never got up the courage to tell her. Tai and Sora both tried to get him to confess his feelings for her but he was too afraid of rejection. He saw Mimi giggle at something her boyfriend, Wes Barnett, had said. Matt glared at Wes's back, Wes and Mimi had started going out a couple of weeks ago and it hurt Matt to see them together.

Matt continued staring at the two until he felt a tap on his shoulder; he turned around to see his best friend Tai. "What do you want?" Matt whispered.

"Mr. Lucas is asking you a question," Tai whispered back. Matt quickly turned around and looked at the teacher.

"Well?" Mr. Lucas asked.

"Can you repeat the question?" Matt asked sheepishly.

Mr. Lucas sighed; he was fed up with his students not paying attention to him. "Mr. Ishida I'm giving you a detention for not paying attention in my class, you can serve it today after school," Mr. Lucas told him. Matt nodded his head.

He could hear Tai snickering behind him. Tai took out his phone to check the time then Matt heard Mr. Lucas say, "You can join him Mr. Kamiya. There are no phones allowed in class." Mr. Lucas walked over to Tai's desk and took his phone out of his hand. Tai knew better and kept his mouth shut knowing that if he protested he'd get even more detention. "You can pick this up after you serve detention," Mr. Lucas said.

After class

Matt and Tai quickly got out of their seats and raced out the door. "That's not fair, I was only checking the time and now I have detention," Tai complained as they walked to their lockers.

"Serves you right for laughing at me because I got detention," Matt said in a matter of factly tone. When they reached their lockers they both felt a tap on their shoulders. They turned around to see Sora, Tai's girlfriend and a fellow digidestined behind them.

"I heard about your detention, Mr. Lucas was being unfair seeing as most of his students never pay attention in that class," Sora said to Matt. She turned to her boyfriend and went on her tippy toes and kissed Tai's cheek.

"And you shouldn't have been using your phone in class," Sora stated.

"Who told you we got detentions?" both boys asked Sora.

"Oh Mimi texted me and told me," Sora said calmly, both boys nodded their heads. "Well we better be going or we're going to be late for gym," Sora said.

After school

After one hour of detention in Mr. Lucas' room they were finally free to go home. Before they left Tai went to the front of the class and retrieved his phone from the teacher. "Bye, have a good weekend," Mr. Lucas said to the two retreating figures of Matt and Tai as they walked out of the classroom.

"I'll see you around Tai," Matt said as he got into his blue corvette, he got for his 17th birthday.

"Bye," Tai said as he got into his red mustang.

At Matt's apartment

Matt opened the door to his and his father's apartment. As he was taking of his shoes he noticed that there was another pair of shoes next to the door. _'Whose are these?'_ Matt thought as he looked at the shoes. He shrugged and walked into the living room so he could relax and watch some T.V.

He saw his little brother T.K. sitting on the couch. "What are you doing here?" Matt asked as he sat down next to his brother.

"Don't you remember I'm spending the weekend here because mom is going out of town," T.K. said turning to look at his older brother. "What are you doing here so late?" T.K. asked.

"I had detention," Matt said. "How about we order some pizza?" Matt asked and as if on cue his and T.K.'s stomachs growled they both laughed. Matt grabbed his cell phone and ordered two large pepperoni pizzas.

Matt and T.K. ended up watching T.V. while eating pizza until 12a.m. They left a note for their dad saying pizza was in the fridge. Their dad was probably not going to be getting home until 2a.m. because he was working on a project that needed to be finished by the end of the week.

Matt woke up around 8a.m. He was going to meet with his band they told him that they needed to talk to him. Matt was a little nervous about what they wanted to talk about.

With Matt and his band at the park

"Hey," Matt said as he walked up to his band mates.

"Hey," they replied back not looking him straight in the eye. After a couple of minutes of not talking the drummer, Dexter, came up to Matt.

"We think the band should take a break for a little while," Dexter said as the other band mates nodded their head in agreement.

"Why?" Matt asked with confusion.

"My parents are getting mad because I am not doing too well in school right now," Todd their bass player said.

"Yea my parents want me to start getting ready for college and stuff like that," said Jake the backup guitarist.

"I understand," Matt replied, in actuality he was very sad, the band was the only good thing in his life right now besides his friends and family and now that was gone too. His parents kept on talking to him about he needed to start getting better grades so he could get into a good college. Matt turned around and walked back to his car.

As he was walking back he saw a couple sitting on a blanket under an oak tree. Then Matt noticed that the couple was Mimi and Wes, he watched as they leaned towards each other to kiss but before they did Matt turned away. He did not want to see the girl he loved with his entire heart kiss another guy. _'The perfect ending to a wonderful morning,'_ Matt thought sarcastically as he got in his car and drove away.

Back at the apartment

Matt walked into the apartment and noticed there were two messages on the answering machine. He pressed the play button and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Hey Matt, it's me T.K. I'm over at Kari's house watching a movie be back later," the first message said.

"Hey Matt, T.K., it's me mom just wondering how my two boys are doing. Well you to better behave and T.K. I'll pick you up at 9p.m. on Sunday night. Oh Matt while I was here I stopped by some of the local colleges and picked up some brochures for you, it's time you got your head out of the clouds with that band of yours and start looking to where you will be going to college. See you soon bye," the second message said.

_'I bet Mom will be thrilled when she finds out the band is taking a break,' _Matt thought angrily. She never respected his band or his dream of becoming a musician. Matt sat down on the couch and decided to watch some T.V.

Matt's cell phone started ringing. "Hello," Matt said in a monotone voice.

"Hey Matt, what are you doing?" Tai asked.

"Nothing much just sitting on the couch," Matt said as he flipped through the channels.

"Well get off your lazy butt and come over, we're having a little digidestined get together," Tai said happily.

"Sure I'll be there in a second," Matt said then he hung up.

At the Kamiya residence

Matt knocked on Tai's door and was greeted by his little brother. "Hey bro," T.K. said as he let Matt in.

"Hey," Matt said as he walked inside. He looked around the room all the digidestined were there: Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, T.K., Kari, Davis, Yolie, Ken, and Cody. _'Hmm Mimi's not here, I wonder where she's at? She's probably with her boyfriend,' _Matt thought with a scowl on his face.

"Hey Matt," Tai said as he handed him a soda. Matt took a long drink and was about to ask Tai something when the doorbell rang. Kari went to open the door this time and in walked Mimi and Wes.

"What's he doing here?" Matt asked angrily. Sora patted his shoulder to calm him down.

"He is her boyfriend, of course he'd be here," Sora said. Mimi and Wes spotted Tai, Sora, and Matt and walked over to them.

"Hey," Wes said to everyone. Tai and Sora greeted him back while Matt just nodded his head.

"Hey Sora guess what," Mimi said.

"What's up?" Sora asked.

"Wes gave me a promise ring," Mimi said excitedly as she showed Sora her hand were the ring was; it sparkled in front of Matt's eyes. Matt looked at Mimi and could see how happy she was and his heart twisted in pain because the girl of his dreams was in love with another man, he turned away from her. He had to leave and fast before he did something stupid that he'd regret. _'It should have been me to give her that ring not him,'_ Matt thought.

"Umm I got to go," Matt said as he started walking away, Matt purposely bumped Wes' shoulder.

"But I just got here Matt, come on don't leave yet the fun hasn't even started yet," Mimi said.

"Sorry but I really have to go," Matt responded as he continued walking out the door. Sora nudged Tai and he went and followed Matt outside the apartment.

In the hallway

"Hey Matt wait up," Tai said as he ran to Matt.

"What do you want Tai," Matt said angrily.

"Matt why don't you come back to the party?" Tai pleaded.

"I can't man. I can't bear to see her in his arms, especially with that promise ring he gave her on her finger," Matt replied.

"Matt, just ignore them. You can talk to all of our other friends," Tai said.

"I just want to go home Tai besides I've been having a bad day today, the band decided to take a break, and my mom's coming home with tons of brochures for college," Matt said.

"Come on Matt I'm sure the band will get back together. And why don't you just tell your mom that you'd rather try to pursue a music career right now instead of going to college," Tai said trying to cheer his best friend up.

"She would never go for that. Listen Tai go back to the party and have fun. I just have to get out of here right now to think about some stuff," Matt said.

"Ok Matt, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Maybe we could go watch a movie or something," Tai said.

"Maybe," Matt said even though he knew he'd be long gone tomorrow to a place where no one would be able to find him.

At Matt's apartment

Matt needed to get out of Odaiba for a while to clear his head and he knew exactly where he wanted to go. He looked up an old friend's number from his phone book and looked up the name he was looking for; when he finally found it he dialed the number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello," a woman said.

"Hello Ms. Nonaka, it's me Matt, Matt Ishida," Matt said over the phone.

"Oh hello Matt, it's been a long time, how are you?" Rumiko asked.

"Well that's why I'm calling I was wondering if I could stay at your place for a while, I need to clear my head and I can't do it here in Odaiba," Matt said.

"Sure Matt its fine with me. I'm sure Rika would be thrilled to see you again. Would you like to talk to her?" Rumiko asked.

"No I think I want to surprise her by showing up tomorrow, it's been a long time since I last saw her, but luckily we've still kept in touch," Matt replied.

"Ok Matt, so you'll be here tomorrow?" Rumiko asked.

"Yea I'm leaving my house tonight, thanks for letting me stay," Matt said.

"No problem, see you tomorrow," Rumiko said and then they both hung up. Matt finished packing his bags and left a note for his brother, mother, and father. He then walked out of the apartment. Once he got in his car he buckled up and drove off. He and Rika used to be really good friends until he and his father moved away, but he and Rika wrote to each other regularly to keep in touch. She is one of the few people that understand him. Matt continued on his way to Shinjuku, where Rika and her family lived.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviewing M M Forever and Ellipsis The Eevee

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Chapter 2

After a while the party started to die down and everyone was starting to get ready to leave. T.K. glanced around the room looking for his jacket, as he surveyed the room his eyes fell on a twister board game. T.K. blushed as he remembered what happened when they played the game earlier that evening.

_FLASHBACK_

_The digidestined had just finished playing an interesting game of truth or dare and everyone was wondering what they could do next because no one wanted to go home yet.__ After a while Kari remembered she got a karaoke machine for her birthday._

_"Hey guys how about we sing karaoke," Kari said gleefully. Everyone nodded their heads in excitement and Kari stood up to go get her karaoke system from her room._

_Ring, ring, ring, Kari stopped to answer the phone. "Hello," Kari said._

_"Hello Kari__ I just called to check in on you guys. H__ow is your and Tai's party going?" Mrs. Kamiya asked._

_"It is good mom__ we're having a lot of fun but__ can you hold on a second?" Kari asked politely._

_"Sure," her mother said. Kari placed her hand over the receiver, "Tai can you get the karaoke machine from my room while I talk to mom?" Kari asked.__Tai nodded his head and got up from his seat while Kari continued talking on the phone with their mother._

_In Kari's room_

_Tai was looking everywhere for the machine but he couldn't find it.__'Where is that stupid thing at? I've looked everywhere,' Tai thought with frustration. He was about to walk out of the room to tell everyone that he couldn't find it until he remembered that he hadn't checked her closet yet. He walked over to her closet and looked inside._

_Tai found the karaoke system underneath some old board games he and Kari used to play; as he was moving them he stopped at the game twister. He used to love that game. 'Hey we should play a game of twister,' Tai thought as he grabbed the game and walked out of the room all thoughts of karaoke left his mind._

_Back in the living room_

_Kari had just finished talking to her mother when Tai walked in with the game twister in his hands instead of the karaoke machine._

_"Hey guys I __was thinking that-" Tai started but was interrupted by Davis._

_"Did it hurt?" Davis said sarcastically. Everyone started laughing. _

_"Ha ha very funny," Tai said as he glared at Davis__ he made a mental note of hurting him later.__ "Anyways as I was saying I think we should play a game of twister," Tai said to all his friends. They all groaned._

_"Tai that game is for little kids," Kari spoke up for the whole group._

_"Please guys just one game," Tai pleaded with his friends._

_Everyone looked at each other and agreed on the same thing, Sora spoke up for the group, "Ok Tai we'll play one game, but that's it," Sora told her boyfriend._

_"Ok," Tai said __while he started setting up the game. __Everyone split up into groups so they could take turns playing the game. After a while they were all laughing and were actually having a lot of fun. Soon the one game they were supposed to play turned into five games; they game brought back a lot of childhood memories._

_'I wish Matt was here,' T.K. thought as he was watching the other group try to stay up. The next round turned out to be very long. No one wanted to be the first to drop everyone was determined to stay up._

_T.K. looked like a spider with both of his hands on one side of the board behind his back and both his feet on the other side of the board. After a while he was so tempted to sit down since he was so close to the floor but his competitive side kept him from giving up._

_Kari had __both her hands on the outside of__ T.K.'s hands __and one foot in next to T.K.'s right foot. Her other leg was up in the air, after a while it was getting harder and harder for her to keep it. She looked down at T.K.'s face seeing that he was shaking just as much as she was trying to stay up._

_Sora had both hands down on one row and both f__eet down on the next row. Sora's nose was itching really badly but she didn't want to lose so she started to hum a song to distract herself. She was getting tired and just like T.K. and Kari her legs were shaking._

_Tai was in a squatting position with one hand next to Sora's hand and his foot was in the circle in between Sora's feet. He was getting tired of sitting like that and he hoped that someone would fall down already. Everyone else who wasn't playing were watching with interest, some were betting on who would be the first to fall down, most people voted that Tai would fall down first._

_T.K. was getting annoyed with the silence so he decided to talk to Kari while they waited for someone to fall down. "My legs are so tired I don't think I'm going to make__ i__t__ much longer__,"__ T.K. said with a grin as he looked up at Kari. 'He looks so cute when he grins like that,' Kari thought with a blush. When she tried to look away her foot slipped and she closed her eyes as she started to fall. T.K. saw her foot slip and he quickly moved his hands in an attempt to cushion her landing but it was too late._

_Kari's leg that was up in the air hit Tai's arm causing him to fall. As he fell his leg hit Sora's legs and she fell on top of Tai's legs. Both were relieved that the game was finally over. Sora got up and offered Tai her hand, he grabbed on to her hand and she helped him up off the floor. _

_Kari slowly opened her eyes and looked down. She noticed that her face was just inches away from T.K.'s face and they both blushed. T.K. gazed into Kari's chocolate brown eyes and she held his gaze transfixed by his beautiful ocean blue eyes. They were oblivious to everyone's stares._

_"You guys look so cute together," Mimi said which broke the two out of their dream like trance. Kari quickly got off of T.K. and helped him up. Kari looked around and noticed that everyone had been staring at them, she started to blush._

_"Sorry," Kari mumbled not looking into T.K.'s eyes._

_"It's ok," T.K. mumbled back blushing as well._

_"How about we watch that movie I rented, The Invisible?" Sora asked trying to divert attention away from T.K. and Kari. Everyone nodded and went__ to go sit in front of the T.V._

_'Thank you' Kari mouthed to Sora._

_'No problem' Sora mouthed back. Then she went to go fetch the movie._

_END FLASHBACK_

T.K. found his jacket by the door and went over and picked it up. Everyone else was getting their coats and putting them on as well. He slipped it on and opened the door, "Bye guys," T.K. said as he waved.

"Bye T.K.," everyone said back. He closed the door and started walking to the elevator.

At Matt's and his father's apartment

"Matt," T.K. called as he slipped off his shoes. "You should have stayed, it was a lot of fun," T.K. said as he walked into the living room. He looked around for Matt but he didn't see him. _'Where is he?' _T.K. thought as he walked to Matt's room to see if he was in there. When he found his room empty T.K. began to get a little worried.

T.K. tried calling Matt's cell phone but no one answered. As he walked back into the living room he noticed the answering machine light was blinking and went to check the messages. _'Maybe one's from Matt,' _T.K. thought hopefully as he pushed the play button.

As he was waiting for it to start he looked down and saw a letter addressed to himself and his father and mother, it was written in Matt's handwriting. The letter read:

**Mom, Dad, T.K., **

**I know your probably wondering why I'm not home and the reason is that there is a lot of stuff going on right now**** and I need some time to think. I need to get away from Odaiba for a little while to get my head straight. I'm sorry I can't tell you more but I really have to go. **

**Matt**

**P.S. -Please don't worry about me; I'm going to be just fine. I love you guys. **

T.K. reread the letter over and over again. He just couldn't believe it, Matt left. T.K. wondered what happened to his brother that caused him to leave. _'Where are you Matt?' _T.K. thought as he folded the letter back up.

T.K. decided to call the digidestined to see if they knew anything about Matt's leaving. Even if they didn't they'd be able to help him look for Matt. T.K. pulled out his cell phone and called all his friends to come over right now because he needed to talk to them. Some were wondering why but T.K. only answered them by telling them to please just come over. T.K. decided to wait to call his parents and see if he and the other digidestined could find out where Matt was, he didn't want to worry them.

15 minutes later the digidestined arrived at the apartment and T.K. ushered them inside. "What's up T.K.? Why'd you call us all over here?" Tai asked. Everyone looked at T.K. waiting for him to answer.

"Matt left," was all T.K. could say. Everyone stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean he left?" Mimi asked curiously. T.K. handed her the letter over and she quickly read it over. Mimi gasped when she finished reading the letter, "Do you have any idea where he went or why he left?" she asked.

"I don't know," T.K. said. Mimi handed the paper to Tai, and he read it aloud to everyone. They were all shocked that he left. Tai wasn't sure but he thought that Matt might have left because of what he told him in the hall, when Tai tried to persuade him to come back to the party.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Matt why don't you come back to the party?" Tai pleaded._

_"I can't man. I can't bear to see her in his arms, especially with that promise ring he gave her on her finger," Matt replied._

_"Matt, just ignore them. You can talk to all of our other friends," Tai said._

_"I just want to go home Tai besides I've been having a bad day today, the band decided to take a break, and my mom's coming home with tons of brochures for college," Matt said._

_"Come on Matt I'm sure the band will get back together. And why don't you just tell your mom that you'd rather try to pursue a music career right now instead of going to college," Tai said trying to cheer his best friend up._

_"She would never go for that. Listen Tai go back to the party and have fun. I just have to get out of here right now to think about some stuff," Matt said._

_"Ok Matt, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Maybe we could go watch a movie or something," Tai said._

_"Maybe," Matt said_

_END FLASHBACK_

_'So that's why he said maybe. He was planning on leaving tonight. How could I have been so stupid? I can't tell the others his reasons why he left I don't think he'd want everyone to know about his crush on Mimi, or about his personal life. I'll just pull T.K. aside a little later and tell him,' _Tai thought.

"So where do we start looking for him?" Ken asked.

"I don't know. I guess we can go to the places where he usually hangs out and ask around, see if anyone knows where he was going," T.K. said. Everyone nodded in agreement and they each split up into groups of two to look around. As everyone started to leave Tai stayed behind and pulled T.K. aside.

"Aren't you coming Tai, T.K.?" Mimi asked while she waited by the door.

"We'll be down soon go on ahead," Tai replied.

_'He knows something,' _Mimi thought as she walked out the door. After Mimi left Tai told T.K. his suspicions on why he thought Matt might have left. T.K. was shocked to find out that one of the possible reasons why he left was becuase of Mimi, or the way his mother was pushing him to go to college. He was surprised to hear that the band was taking a break. So they wouldn't seem to suspicious they quickly left the apartment to join the others.

Back with Matt

_'I wonder if T.K. found my letter yet, knowing hi__m he did and he called all the other__ digidestined over to help look for me. No one knows about Rika except my dad but he probably forgot all about her. It has been a long time since the last time he saw her__. Don't worry T.K. I'll come back as soon as I sort everything out__,' _Matt thought as he continued driving. While he was driving he passed a sign that read: Welcome to Shinjuku.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I made slight/ very minor changes to the last paragraph of the 1st and 2nd chapters that have already been submitted. It isn't much of a difference.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Chapter 3

Matt arrived in Shinjuku at 9:30pm, he wasn't expecting to get there so early so he decided to stay at a motel and see his friends the next morning as they had agreed. A couple of minutes later he pulled into a Motel 6 parking lot. Once he checked in he made sure to park in front of his room.

Walking into the room with a quick glance he saw everything, two queen sized beds with a floral pattern bed spread, on the opposite wall was a dresser and a mini fridge; on top of the dresser was a television. _'Not too shabby,' _Matt thought as he placed his bag by the bed closest to the window so he could keep an eye on his car.

Matt rubbed his tired eyes and walked to the side of the bed; he pulled the pillows out from under the comforter and placed them against the headboard propping his head up to watch some television. Matt turned on the television and stared at the screen absentmindedly as thoughts of Rika and her family filled his mind.

Every since he and Rika first met they had become good friends, they would play together at the park everyday and whenever they got the chance they'd spend the night at each other's houses. Rumiko would often joke saying that Matt was like the son she never had, she was glad that Rika had made such a good friend. Matt would never forget the day he told Rika that he was moving away.

_FLASHBACK_

_A ten year old Matt Ishida was waiting patiently for his father to finish his phone call so he could drive him to Rika's house. He had in his hands the movie The Outsiders, because every Friday night was movie night and today it was being held at Rika's house. 'I wish he would hurry up already,' Matt thought as he blew his hair out of his eyes and tapped his foot impatiently._

"_Ok, thank you again," Mr. Ishida said over the phone as he ended the call. He turned to his son with a huge smile on his face. "Matt guess what?" Mr. Ishida asked happily._

"_Dad we don't have time for this I'm already late for meeting Rika," Matt replied._

"_Come on Matt please," Mr. Ishida said._

"_Ok dad what's up?" Matt asked in a bored tone._

"_I got a raise, we're moving to Odaiba in a couple of days," Mr. Ishida said._

"_That's great news-," Matt started but then the last part of what his father said finally registered in his mind. "WHAT! We can't move I like it here! I don't want to leave my friends!" Matt said as he thought of Rika._

"_Matt we're moving and that's finally. We aren't going to discuss this any longer, this is a great opportunity for me and we could really use the money. Now come on I'll take you to your friend's house and while you're there you can tell her you moving," Mr. Ishida said as he grabbed his coat._

_Matt was so mad he couldn't even look at his father. As he turned away his eyes fell on a picture of his family before his parents divorced_

_Matt's father and mother were seated on the couch, Mr. Ishida's arm was resting gently around his wife's shoulders. Matt was sitting on his father's lap and his mother was holding his little brother T.K. in her arms. They were all smiling, even T.K. who was just a baby in that picture. Matt was a little over two years old and T.K. was a couple months old. _

_They looked like one big happy family; it came as a surprise that the two had filed for divorce a couple months after Matt's fifth birthday. After a long custody hearing it was decided that Matt stay living with his father and T.K. was to live with their mother._

'_First he takes T.K. and my mother away from me and know he is taking away my best friend,' Matt thought bitterly. When his parents first announced their divorce Rika was there to help him through it and always tried to cheer him up. She was a really good friend to him._

"_Are you going to her house or not?" Mr. Ishida asked impatiently stirring Matt out of his thoughts. Matt glared at his father and stood up and walked past him out the door._

_At Rika's house_

_Mr. Ishida pulled up in front of the Nonaka residence and waited for Matt to get out of the car. "I'll be back in a few hours," Mr. Ishida said. Matt only nodded his head and got out of the car; he walked up the path and knocked on her door._

"_Hello Matt," Rumiko said as she opened the door and motioned him to come inside._

"_Hello Ms. Nonaka," Matt said as he walked inside._

"_Rika's already in the living room so go on ahead," Rumiko said as she walked into the kitchen. Matt nodded as head and walked toward the living room, in the hall he passed Rika's grandmother, Seiko, he said hello and continued on his way._

_In the living room_

_When Matt walked into the room he saw Rika sitting on the couch with a blank look on her face. "Hey sorry I'm late, I brought the movie so we can start to watch it now," Matt said with a fake smile._

_Rika studied his face instead of responding after a couple of seconds she concluded that something was wrong, she could see it in his eyes. "What's wrong?" Rika asked._

"_Nothing's wrong," Matt said, Rika could always tell when he was lying_

"_Don't lie to me, you know I'll keep asking you until you tell me what's wrong," Rika replied. Matt sighed, she was the most stubborn person he'd ever met and he knew she was telling the truth._

"_Can we watch the movie first? I promise I'll tell you after the movie's over" Matt asked. After a little thought Rika finally agreed and motioned for him to put the movie in._

_After the movie_

"_That was a good movie," Matt stated as he put it away._

"_So what was bothering you earlier?" Rika asked ignoring his statement. Matt had hoped she would forget but he knew she wouldn't._

"_Rika you know that we're best friends and that'll never change no matter what," Matt started but Rika cut him off._

"_Just tell me already," Rika said impatiently even though a part of her didn't want to know in fear that it would be bad news._

"_I'm moving to Odaiba," Matt said looking down at his feet._

"_Oh," was all Rika could say. Rika wasn't exactly a typical girl, she hated dresses and wearing makeup and she had an attitude, and because of that she didn't really have any friends except Matt. He was the only one who took the time to get to know the real her and now he was leaving._

"_You'll keep in touch right?" Rika asked looking in Matt's direction._

"_Of course I will this won't change a thing you'll always be my best friend. I'll write you every week, or we can always e-mail each other, and talk on the phone," Matt replied._

"_Ok," Rika said, and they planned different ways to stay in touch. Half an hour later Mr. Ishida called and said he was coming to pick Matt up in 10 minutes so Matt and Rika waited in the kitchen for his arrival._

_As they waited Seiko made tea and she, Matt, Rika, and Rumiko sat at the table drinking the tea. Matt had told them earlier that he was moving and they both wished him the best in his new town. As they were finishing the tea Rumiko heard a knock on the door and went to go answer it, standing in the door way was Mr. Ishida._

"_Hello I'm here to pick up Matt," Mr. Ishida said._

"_Ok I'll go get him," Rumiko said as she went into the kitchen. "Matt your father's here to pick you up," Rumiko said. Matt nodded his head and stood up along with Seiko and Rika and walked to the door. _

_When Matt got to the door he turned to the three women behind him and smiled a sad smile. Seiko went up and hugged him, "You're a good person Matt and I'm glad you befriended my granddaughter," she said and then she pulled away. _

_After she pulled away Rumiko stepped up and hugged him as well, "Matt you're like the son I never had if you ever need anything just call. Remember we're always here for you," she said and then she too pulled away. _

_Matt turned to Rika and started to say something but stopped when he felt her hug him. He was shocked because he knew she hated it when people hugged her, but here she was hugging him. "Keep in touch," she whispered._

"_Don't worry I will," Matt whispered back and then they both pulled away._

_END FLASHBACK_

'_I can't wait to see her again, I wonder if she's changed,' _Matt thought as he kicked off his shoes to make himself more comfortable. He turned his attention back to the television and started flipping through the channels. When he finally settled on a channel he heard a beeping noise coming from his pocket. He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone he noticed that he had missed phone calls, new voicemails, and new text messages from all of his friends.

After reading a couple of text messages he decided to write one text message and send it to all his friends. After a couple of seconds of thought he finally came up with something to write.

**To: T.K.; Tai; Sora; Mimi; Kari; Izzy; Joe; Ken; Yolie; Davis; Cody**

**Message: Hey guys I know you're concerned about me but I have to sort some things out on my own. Please don't worry about me and don't look for me because you won't find me. I'm fine, I'll be in touch**

**T.K. when mom and dad find out please let them know that I will be fine and please make sure they believe it and not worry about me**

After the message was sent he turned off his phone and placed it on the nightstand. He turned his attention back to the television. Half way through the show Matt fell to sleep.

Back with the other digidestined

Everyone had met up at Matt's apartment after searching for a couple of hours. Once everyone was seated in the living room T.K. cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"So did you guys find anything?" T.K. asked hopefully.

"My group didn't find anything. We asked around and no one knew anything about where he went," Tai said.

"My group went to his usual hangouts but we ended up finding nothing as well. Everyone we asked said that Matt never talked about leaving," Mimi said. After she spoke everyone else nodded their head in agreement saying they came up with nothing.

"Since we all couldn't find anything about where he went I'm going to call my mom and dad and tell them," T.K. said.

"Yea you probably should, hopefully they won't be too troubled because I know Matt wouldn't want them to be," Tai said.

"How can he expect us to not be concerned? I can't believe he would do such a thing, I wish he would have confided in one of us about his problems. Tai are you sure Matt never hinted to you about any problems he was having?" Mimi said as she looked at Tai.

Tai gulped nervously. He knew they were all worried but he didn't think he should tell them, after all if Matt wanted them to know he would have said something to them. _'What am I going to do? I can't lie to them,' _Tai thought. He looked in T.K.'s direction hoping he'd get the hint and help him out.

"Come on Mimi if Tai knew anything he would have told us, right Tai?" Davis asked.

"Of course he would have," T.K. said trying to get attention off Tai. Mimi thought she saw Tai mouth the words 'Thanks' but she wasn't too sure.

Various sounds started playing indicating that someone received a text message. They all pulled out their phones and checked, they all gasped when they saw who the text message was from.

"I got a text message from Matt," Joe said.

"I think we all received the same message from Matt," Izzy said. They all silently read the message to themselves and when they finished they looked at T.K. wondering what he must be going through.

T.K. reread the message over and over again. _'Great I get to try and convince mom and dad to not worry about their missing son, like that's going to happen they're going to freak when they find out especially mom,' _T.K. thought as he closed his phone.

Some of them tried to message Matt back but Tai knew Matt better than everyone else and didn't even bother. _'He probably shut his phone off by now, he just wanted to let people know he was alright,' _Tai thought as he walked up to T.K.

"So do you want to call your mom and I'll call your dad?" Tai asked as he patted the younger teen's shoulder.

"Sure we might as well get it over with now," T.K. replied as he gave Tai his father's work number. They both dialed at the same time and waited for someone to answer the phone. Surprisingly they both answered the phone at the same time.

"Mr. Ishida," Tai started.

"Mom," T.K. started.

"Matt left," both teens said over the phone.


End file.
